


Meep Morps and Balloon Pops

by GhostRemnant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Therapy, Water Balloon Fights, art therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRemnant/pseuds/GhostRemnant
Summary: Steven returns to Little Homeworld to visit one of his favorite gems.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Meep Morps and Balloon Pops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing, so I hope you enjoy! Just a quick little something.  
> Made for PALentine's day. Valentine's day, but for platonic relationships. In this case, two beach summer fun buddies.

There was something different about the Atelier compared to the rest of Little Homeworld. It was like its own small world inside from the shelf-lined walls to the intricate sculptures. The air smelled of clay and paint thinner and there were art supplies scattered about on easels, tables, and countertops. Most of all, it was _quiet_ , something Steven found more than welcoming as he set his bag down on one of the many chairs.

It had been a few months since he started his trip and coming home was more taxing than he thought it would be. He missed everyone and they sure let him know how much they missed him in return. Practically every gem he knew came up to say hello. He remembered a time he would have _thrived_ from that attention, how it would lift his spirits. Now it was just a heavy weight. Walking into the empty atelier loosened the vise grip on his chest and he could finally breathe.

Well, it wasn’t entirely empty.

“Steven!” Lapis cheered, her face stretched into a rare smile, for everyone else at least, which just made him love them more. She crossed the space between them quickly with a splash of her wings.

“Hey Lapis! It’s been awhile,” His face split into a wide grin as they embraced.

“I’m so glad you here! Ready to do this… therosist thing?” Lapis asked as she guided him further inside the atelier.

He couldn’t help but laugh at her attempt, it was cute, “My therapist said getting some of my emotion out through art might help! I figured you were the perfect gem to help me out.”

Lapis’ smile softened, “It helps me. I didn’t know it was something humans did too. For helping with baggage, I mean.”

Her gaze was distant for a moment and Steven had an idea of what she was thinking about. As far as emotions went, he could feel them. People. Gems. They just had to be close enough. There was a prick of anxiety that bled through to him just before Lapis’ walls went up. She firmed up her emotions, blocking him out while she settled herself. The cut-off was so noticable. It was so strange for her to be the only one to actively do that for him, like she knew he could tell. He wondered how, it’s not like he had told anyone.

How would he even explain it? It wasn’t something he was doing on purpose! He wouldn’t invade someone’s privacy like that. It was just something that started happening recently and he wasn’t quite sure how to turn it off yet.

“What did you have in mind? We could make something together. I’ve got plenty of clay or we could do something with paint,” Lapis suggested, a warm feeling buzzing around her now.

Steven hadn’t really thought about what he wanted to make, he kinda hoped his gem friend had it all planned out. He didn’t really express himself like she did. Lapis was an artist in every facet of her gem. Her morps were always so unique, yet so her.

He hummed softly, as he looked around the atelier again. This time, he noticed a large canvas towards the back with a tarp set up and a couple of buckets. A new project maybe? With paint? Paint was good.

“Maybe… paint? That sounds easy.”

Lapis moved past him towards the counter, “Cool. Water, acrylic, or oil?”

Choices? Did art always have this many choices? Why was he even nervous about this? It’s supposed to be relaxing, right?  
“Um… wa-ter?” Yeah. They could do that together. Lapis was great with water!

Lapis paused before she turned to study him. Steven felt his shoulders tense under her scrutiny. There was a long beat of silence before she picked up a small bag on the counter back by the sink. She pulled out something small and put a little dab of paint in it before she flicked her wrist and guided some water inside. The balloon quickly expanded before she tied it off and shook it.

Did she actually plan somethi- Steven’s thoughts were cut off as he felt a cold splash over his face, the balloon bursting into bright pink water. As paint-filled water washed over his face, he stood there completely frozen as Lapis chuckled to herself.

“You should see the look on your face,” Lapis continued to laugh, filling up another balloon.

A hard-light hexagon popped between them; But not on purpose! He hadn’t meant to do that!

Steven quickly took down the shield, waving his hands in front of him, “Sorry sorry! I didn’t – I mean, that wasn’t-“

Lapis quickly walked to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Calmness washed over him. Her calmness.

“It’s okay, Steven. I surprised you,” a trickle of guilt pricked at his skin where she touched him, “I just thought we could do something fun. I got this big canvas set up,” she jerked her thumb back towards the canvas he had spotted earlier, but it didn’t break their connection, “These balloons are filled with water and paint. We just throw them at it.”

Steven grinned, “And each other?”

“Exactly. Fun, right?” Lapis smirked before popping another balloon on him.

“Heyyy” Steven quickly moved away, giggling, “No fair!”

He shirked off his coat and tossed it aimlessly at one of the tables as he rubbed the water out of his eyes. Steven heard more than saw Lapis extend her wings.

“I got a bunch of them filled up already! I promise to let _some_ of them hit me,” the gem gave him a smug look as she drifted back towards the canvas.

“Oh, it’s so on.”

Steven quickly moved towards the tarped area. Knowing exactly what was in those buckets now, he grabbed a water-paint balloon and tossed it at her, it broke over her shoulder in a spray of bright yellow. He grabbed another and lobbed it at the canvas next. As soon as the green fluid made contact with the bright white canvas, he felt another balloon crack open on his skin.

Things quickly devolved into most of the balloons being thrown at each other instead of the canvas, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t created something strangely beautiful by the time they ran out of ammunition.  
It was bright, colorful, and, most importantly, they had made it together.

As Steven rubbed his hair with a towel, he couldn’t stop smiling as he stared at the art they made. Lapis managed to get the water out of his clothes, but not the pigment, not that he cared too much. That just meant his clothes were art now too, right?

“Thanks, Lapis! This was a lot of fun!”

Lapis gave him another one of those Steven-only smiles, “I’m glad. Everyone has been so crazy around you lately, I just wanted you to relax. Don’t know why you don't just tell them that feeling them being anxious and freaked all the time only makes it hard for you.”

Steven’s throat constricted and he blinked quickly, hoping to relieve the pressure in his eyes.

Oh stars, she knew! What should he say? Should he apologize? He totally should, right?

Before Steven managed to get past the lump in his throat, Lapis had put her arms around him, settling her chin on his shoulder. Sadness swept over him, “You don’t have to deal with it just to make everyone else happy. You’ve got all this stuff going on… I’m afraid you’ll stop coming back if it keeps going on. Little by little so we don’t notice.”

His eyes went hot with tears he couldn’t hold back anymore, “I’m sorry,” he croaked out.

Affection and calmness flowed over him then, like a balm, “Anytime you wanna come make meep morps with me, just come over. I’ll kick everyone outta here or we can go somewhere else. I just… don’t want you to feel like you can’t come back home.”

Home. It had become so important to her.

“I’d like that,” Steven managed a choked laugh, “Maybe we could do some more right now. No throwing this time. Just painting. You could teach me?”

Lapis pulled back, her eyes crinkled in a smile, “Yeah, okay. I’ll show you how to do watercolors. Real ones.”

“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like getting into Steven's headspace and exploring around in there. I played with the idea that his empathetic powers would just get stronger over time, especially after he starts therapy since he would be incredibly aware of his own emotions. Just a little headcanon of mine.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supports me!  
> Especially READERS like you :3


End file.
